Diary of Fantasies
by intoxicatelove
Summary: Jack Spicer found a diary filled with just about every single sexual fantasy he's ever heard of-and all of the pages was about him.
A/N: Random Jack/Kimiko fic. Have no idea where it came from, but hope you enjoy. Side note: Kimiko is 18 in this story while Jack is 19.

. . .

 _Diary of Fantasies_

Jack Spicer found a diary filled with just about every sexual fantasy he's ever heard of—and all of the pages was about him.

It was by accident, really. He'd snuck his way into the Xiaolin Temple at night to do some random Wu stealing just to annoy the Xiaolin Losers to no end when he stumbled by Kimiko's section and saw a very obvious pink book sitting by her feet as she slept. It looked quite inviting, as if anyone who'd seen it would instantly be drawn to it and could not resist to pick it up and take it. Red eyes first scanned the book, then scanned Kimiko's form as she slept. He couldn't help it. He wouldn't be a sicko and _do_ anything, however that lingering crush he's had on her came creeping back up to him and he tried his best to make the feeling go away. He decided to take the book, hiding it under his jacket and went to the Shen Gong Wu vault to take what he wanted.

When Jack returned to his basement, he had a sack full of Wu and a pink book sitting on the table. He pulled up a stool, and debated with himself as to whether or not he should open the book and read whatever was inside. Psh, he shouldn't be debating, anyway! He was Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, he could do what he wanted without any consequence! Jack laughed, shaking off any trace of guilt and opening the book. It was probably some boring shit Kimiko talked about anyway, such as her life with the Xiaolin Losers. Maybe he could find some good information to use against her or her friends, but he doubted it. Flipping past the first blank page that had her name delicately written in cursive, he started with the very first entry named so. The pages were written in Japanese, so even if anyone besides her, such as her friends, picked up the book, they wouldn't be able to read it. Unfortunately for her, Jack Spicer is very fluent in Japanese and the beautiful Hiragana is easily translated in his mind into English.

 _Entry # 1_

 _I want him and I don't know how it started. I should hate him, he is our enemy after all, but I can't help but to like that stupid smirk he has on his face when he's ready to fight us and I can't help but to wonder what it would be like to be under him. To be his, I guess, if only for a night. He's always said he's had a crush on me, so I figure it'd be easy to seduce- What am I saying?! I don't want to do that… I don't! This is just some silly crush or something that'll just go away! But if it is, how come I can't get him off of my mind? Whenever we fight, I always feel another kind of heat when we do. I can't help it. I can't._

Jack paused, putting the book down. His eyes widened as he read her words. The only person, by logic, she could be talking about is him. Close to all Showdowns was fought between Jack and either one of the Xiaolin but he did notice that Kimiko was usually the one to initiate them as of late (and win most of them, much to his dismay) and he always thought it weird, but then again, when you live with three boys, there's bound to be some proving having to be done as the only female Xiaolin. Jack really didn't know how to react to reading her words. Just for a moment, he thought that this could be a trap, however, no one knew about his fluency in various languages and the sight of her sleeping was all too innocent. If it were a trap, it was a damn good one. He picked up the book again. He needed to see his name, just to confirm, just to see if he were right.

 _I… want him to do things to me that I've never thought about before. I want him. I want Jack Spicer._

"Fuck. Seriously?" was all Jack could say, doubting whether or not there was another Jack Spicer she was interested in, before he closed the book and got up from the table.

He paced back and forth, hands in his hair. Part of him regretted the random Wu-stealing, but another part of him wanted to read more, and possibly, explore the idea of getting her. If this was for real, this was about _him_ and despite the ill way he found out, he figured she wouldn't be _too_ angry as she'd get what she wanted. He took deep breaths to calm himself down before he sat back down and opened the book again.

 _I shouldn't be fuckin' doing this. Damn, Jack, what's wrong with you?_

But Jack couldn't help himself as he flipped to the next entry.

 _Entry #2_

 _It's gotten bad. I've started to have dreams about Jack... They would be things like him kissing me and I would wake up a bit embarrassed but it never went past that until now. I remember the first one as if I had it yesterday. I was at his house, in his bedroom and we were sitting on the bed. Jack kissed me, but it was much more passionate. He then moved his lips from mine and kissed down my neck, and then reached my breasts. He growled and he said he wanted me before pushing me down on his bed and pinning my arms. It was… a new side to Jack I've never seen before and… and I liked it. I want to see that side of him outside of my dreams… and I want him to do that to me._

 _._

 _I woke up breathing heavily. I didn't want to wake up just yet. I wanted to see what else Jack would do to me. I also felt something… wet and looked down to my panties. If I made any sound in my sleep, I hoped no one heard me._

Jack's breath hitched. He found himself only using one hand to hold the book while his other slithered down to take care of the growing bulge in his pants. He wanted her. In fact, if he didn't have her soon, he felt he'd go mad. He could give her _exactly_ what she wanted and even more. He could make those dreams come true in far more explicit ways than she'd described. Jack knew he was going to be up all night if he kept reading but decided that he'd read one more, and only one more before he forced himself to sleep, taking care of his desire in the process.

 _Entry #3_

 _Now I've started to fantasize about him even when I'm awake. When my friends and I are done with training, I'll excuse myself and go to my section. I'll pretend to be napping with my eyes closed and sheet over me, but I am fully awake._

 _My thoughts go like this: I sneak over to Jack's house. I pretend I'm getting a Wu back or something, but it's all for curiosity. Of course he'll be annoyed and angry and'll probably fight to whatever ability he has… but he's not stupid. He'll know I'm here for something else, especially if he wins the so-called "fight" I'll put up. He'll smirk and ask in that sultry voice of his, "Hey, Kimi, there's something else you want, isn't it?"_

 _I'll deny of course, but he walks up slowly to me and his gloved hand touches my cheek. I turn my face to him, not wanting to give in so easily, but then Jack pushes me against the wall. That smirk of his has gotten… sexier. "I think you're lying, baby," he says to me, and I bite my lip. He chuckles because he knows he's right and leans closer to kiss me. His tongue slides inside of my mouth and I moan in that kiss, wanting more. I feel Jack push up against me and grind against me and I break the kiss only to throw back my head and say his name breathlessly._

" _Fuck, Kimi, that's so hot," He'll say, and then he'll pick me up and take me to his bedroom. He'll push me down on the bed, like in my dream and his eyes'll roam my body like he just wants to pounce me and take me without restraint. I am drawn to those red eyes, they are so intense. I open my legs and he'll moan, climbing on the bed and taking his hand and rubbing my groin while my eyes close in bliss as he does._

" _Touch me," Jack will growl at me, taking my hand and placing it on his crotch. I haven't done this before, so I rub slowly and apparently it's enough to make him buck himself into my hand. It's my turn to smirk, seeing as he is squirming as I am pleasing him. I do something that he'll consider to be bold and slide my hand down his pants instead, wrapping my hand around his cock. Jack would gasp and look at me with lustful eyes and encourage me to keep going._

 _The next set of things is our clothes coming off and Jack doing what I've wanted him to do for a while—taking me, however he wants. I can't stop myself from crying out his name as we finally reach the height of our pleasure. Now Jack would pull out and we would just lie there until we fall asleep comfortably._

 _My toes have curled up and a bit of drool has slipped from my mouth just thinking about this. I'll end it here. My hand is shaky along with my legs. I need to control myself but that's easier said than done._

"Shit… Shit!" Jack groaned loudly as he came. He breathed heavily, his head resting on the table. He didn't know Kimiko could be so vivid with her thoughts but it helped him all too well with getting off. He lifted his head off once the high of reaching orgasm left him and looked at the book again. He said that would be the last entry he read before he slept. He sword he'd do that, but now he couldn't help it. The next entry looked relatively short anyway, so it was probably something she'd written in haste as the characters looked a bit sloppy.

 _Entry #4_

 _He is passionate with his words. He calls me varations of "baby" and always strokes my hair, or at least that is what I want him to do and say. I remember being called something like "scarlet princess" by my father's friends when I was little, because I would always wear red, whether it be dresses or a plain outfit in red. Sometimes I would wear a rose in my hair when I had it down or some ribbons. They said I truly looked like a princess. It's childish, most likely, but I would like Jack to call me that. It would make me happy. Yeah, it'd make me happy._

Jack's heart beat a little faster. Her thoughts were frankly very…cute to him and he smiled. To stop himself from reading beyond that, he closed the book and got up. He had to clean himself up, anyway. There was going to be some Wu activation and he needed the rest if he was going to at least have a chance to fight for it.

He left the basement, cleaned himself up and went to his bedroom, plopping on the bed and instantly falling asleep.

. . .

It was now morning and Kimiko woke up to the horror that she could not find her little pink book. She wasn't worried that anyone would read it, as she made sure it was in her native tongue but rather that it wasn't where she left it, which was usually by her feet. It was an odd place, yes, but in her mind, it was the safest. She didn't think her friends would take it or anything (after all, they couldn't read Japanese and she laughed once when Raimundo stumbled on the book and tilted his head in confusion at the characters) so that was automatically out of the question.

She looked through every part of her section and it wasn't to be found! She'd hoped that it was simply misplaced, accidentally thrown away where no one could read it if they could find it, but it would worry her to no extent until she found it and had it in her hands once more. Kimiko sat up in her section, looking very troubled.

 _Who could have taken it? I mean, none of my friends would…_

"Hey Kim!"

She's startled from her thoughts by Raimundo, peeking in.

"Oh, hey Rai. What's up?"

He had his usual dorky grin on his face and shrugged.

"Nothin' much. Training's gonna be put off today," He said, grin turning to a frown. "I was checking the vault and some of our Wu are missing."

 _It was Jack. It's almost always Jack._

"Jack was _here?_ And we didn't even hear a sound?! That's new…" She responded. "We'll have to get them back from him!"

Raimundo sighed, nodding. "Yeah. We'll go ri-"

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo was slitering in the room with the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "We have to go out, now! Omi and Clay are already outside waiting!"

"You guys go," Kimi said to Raimundo. "And I'll pay Jack a visit using the Silver Manta Ray. He'll most likely go after the Wu so I'll be able to take what he stole back."

"Uh, girl are you sure? I mean, I'm not worried, 'cause it's _Spicer,_ and yeah, he'll be busy with us, but still."

Kimiko nodded. "I'll be fine. Just tell Master Fung for me, okay?"

Raimundo albeit, a bit reluctantly, nodded as well. "Just be careful, regardless, alright?"

Kimi got up and started to gather what she would need and patted Raimundo's back.

. . .

 _Maybe Jack has it. No matter how much we joke about it, Jack is a genius and he does know multiple languages… I'll get it and the Wu back. I won't let him joke about it or use it against me._

She got out of the Silver Manta Ray and deactivated the Wu, making her way to Jack's basement. Once she made her way, she entered the familiar room and saw the bag of Wu resting on Jack's table, and nothing else.

 _Ha! He just left it lying here! Hopefully I'll find my book, if he has it…_

"Hello, Kimiko," A voice sounded in the room.

She gasped and turned around to no other than Jack Spicer sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and her pink book sitting in his lap.

"B-But… You're supposed to be going for the activated Wu… And that book! Give it back!"

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "Asked Wuya to try and get it for me. Made up some ridiculous lie about being sick and she believed it like a charm… Now second of all… How did I have the intelligence necessary to know that you'd come here? Always you, Kimi, always you. Now I know why."

He opened the book, right in front of her and skimmed the first three entries.

"Very interesting thoughts you have here, Kimi. I was very surprised. You always did come off to hate my guts, even more than Raimundo does. You're a good actress, you know that?"

Kimi growled, summoning fire within her hands. "Give it back to me, Jack."

"Aw, come on, you don't have to do all of that," he responded, forming a smirk and getting up. "That simply won't do, don't you think?"

Jack closed the book and set it on the chair, then slowly began to walk towards her. Kimiko's eyes widened slightly. That smirk _did things_ to her, things Jack obviously now knew about. In fact, he was using it against her, now! She glared, stepping back as Jack approached until she was back against the table with the sack of Wu on top of it. The fire died in her hands. Now Jack closed the space between the two of them, his hands on the table at her sides thus trapping her.

"Hey, Kimi, there's something else you want, isn't it?"

 _He's doing this on purpose…! I can't…_

"No!" She shook her head, trying to deny, but it was futile. Jack leaned in closer.

"I think you're lying, baby," He says in that voice she's always imagined, that deep, seductive and absolutely addicting voice. That voice which made her weak in the knees at this moment and that _voice_ which made a red blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Why don't you show me what you really came here for? And then I'll show you every fantasy you have in that book in ways that'll make it even better than what you've wrote."

Kimiko grabbed the front of his shirt and closed the space between them, crushing their lips together. Jack moved one of his hands to place it on her cheek as they kissed, soon pressing himself up against her. That sparked her to break the kiss, looking at him wantingly.

"Want you… I want you…" She whispered, hands moving to his waist.

"Now, that much is obvious, eh?" He smirked, leaning down to her neck. He licked first, and then sucked on the skin while his hands went to go underneath her shirt and cup her breasts.

"J-Jack… F-Feels so good…" She gasped, hands reaching for his shirt. Jack also groaned, bucking his hips against her. He needed the friction. He loved it.

"Fuck, Kimi… That's so hot… I want you _now._ " Jack moved from her neck and lifted her into his arms. "My bedroom, right now."

As much as Kimiko wanted to, she shook her head, her breathing heavy. "My friends… They know I came here for the Wu that you _stole._ "

Jack groaned in frustration, putting her down and turning his head. "Alright. Take the Wu so there's no suspiscion from your friends… but I want you to come back, tonight. I'm not going to have our little play left unfinished, you know."

Kimiko blushed, taking the sack of Wu. "Thank you… Also, keep the book. Go to entry number 10. You'll get some ideas." She winked at the end and began her leave.

"Ha! Also, enjoy the mark I left you," Jack motioned to the hickey on her neck, only deepening the blush on her face.

"You…" She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the temple, a part of her reluctant to leave Jack.

Jack watched as she left. He didn't want her to leave, but knew she had to. He chuckled and eyed the book on the chair. He'd just have to go and read that entry until she came back.

. . .

A/N: I'm planning a sequel to this, trust me. Reviews/critiques always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
